


i know you're seeing black and white, so i'll paint you a clear blue sky

by punkpete



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Online Quizzes, Overuse of italics, a sex implic which is why this is tagged teen audiences, a ziam mention as always, also some swearing as usual, harry is moody but not This Moody irl, he also insults liam a lot to prove a point to harry, in a fond way of course, louis accidentally proposes to harry, louis also insults harry a lot in his head but its like, really a crack fic, several liam mentions considering i based this off a tumblr post, thats not a real tag oops, this is dumb and silly and self indulgent, uhhh, what else is bloody new, when they're already been engaged forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkpete/pseuds/punkpete
Summary: “Who’d you get?” Louis asks, trying to dodge Harry’s impending breakdown. “You, obviously! I’m not a bloody traitor, like someone.” Harry fumes, and he actually seems legitimately upset. Louis is in love with an idiot. Harry turns his phone towards Louis as if to prove his loyalty, where he sees his own face staring back at him. “Harold, it’s an online quiz. There’s no real truth to this shit. It’s not like I was trying to get Liam.” Louis sighs, locking his phone and putting it on the coffee table in front of them. He can’t believe this is his life right now. Harry doesn’t answer him, just huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, his face mullish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends i'm back with this dumb drabble based off [this](http://newmanagement.tumblr.com/post/148274883900/harry-and-louis-probably-would-take-those-quizzes) tumblr post (instead of writing my wip or GG series!! oops lol i'm so sorry if ur waiting for those) 
> 
> lately it's been easier for me to post drabbles so the next work i post will be a stydia drabble srry if that's not ur thing that's cool man 
> 
> i love you all thank you for reading this self indulgent fluff fest that is ridiculous and bantery and dumb 
> 
> u can find me on tumblr @ partyboylouis 
> 
> title is from blue by troye sivan bc im trash
> 
> all credit for the idea is to the person who sent the ask as well as the one who answered it!! i did use one of your quotes after all xx

>>>

“I got Liam,” Louis states grimly, trying to keep a straight face instead of bursting into laughter like he desperately wants to. Harry leans into his space and looks at the screen in bewilderment.

 

“What?!” Harry squawks indignantly.

 

“Who’d you get?” Louis asks, trying to dodge Harry’s impending breakdown.

 

“You, obviously! I’m not a bloody traitor, like _someone_.” Harry fumes, and he actually seems legitimately upset. Louis is in love with an idiot. Harry turns his phone towards Louis as if to prove his loyalty, where he sees his own face staring back at him.

 

“Harold, it’s an online quiz. There’s no real truth to this shit. It’s not like I was trying to get Liam.” Louis sighs, locking his phone and putting it on the coffee table in front of them. He can’t believe this is his life right now. Harry doesn’t answer him, just huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, his face mullish.

 

“Are you seriously not speaking to me? Over this? Fucking hell.” Louis groans, throwing his head back and hitting it against the couch in frustration. Before Louis can go on a rant about how stupid and childish Harry is acting, the door to their flat swings open. Niall slams the door shut behind him, seemingly without a care in the world.

 

“I have some amazing news, lads!” Niall shouts, taking a few quick strides and sitting himself in the vacant spot between the two of them. He hasn’t realized there’s something amiss here just yet, then. Louis will let him figure it out himself. Harry perks up at this, even though he can’t look Louis in the eye. What a brat.

 

“What now, Neil?” Louis asks, rolling his eyes, if a bit fondly. Niall is currently his favorite. Harry can suck a dick. Preferably Louis’. He can’t have Harry sucking someone else’s dick, ridiculous fight happening or not.

 

“Liam and Zayn.” is all he states, beaming widely. Harry blinks owlishly at him.

 

“Spit it out, Ni. What about Liam and Zayn?” Louis sighs, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow at him in trepidation

 

“They sorted out their shit!” Niall stands, throwing his arms over his head as if he’s at a football game.

 

“You mean they’re... _together?_ ” Harry says, voice syrupy slow.

 

“Why else would I be here telling you,” Niall scoffs, sitting back down between them. Louis’ mouth goes slack in shock before he can fully react.

 

“Why aren’t Liam and Zayn here to tell us this?” Louis purses his lips.

 

“You know why.” Niall’s smile turns wolfish. Louis smacks him on the back of the head, and Harry barks out a laugh in response. Louis smiles at Harry over Niall’s shoulder. Maybe this means he’s forgiven, then. He just didn’t do anything wrong, goddamn it.

 

“Right, well. It’s about bloody time. Now, who's up for some Fifa?” Niall set up the counsel. Harry gets the snacks. Louis kicks some ass. The order has been restored.

 

>>>

He isn’t forgiven for the crime he didn’t commit. Oh no, Harry is never that easy. Louis shouldn’t be complaining, really, because he’s much worse. Stubborn is his middle name. But it’s been two weeks, and Harry still hasn’t spoken an actual word to him. They live in the same flat, but all he’s gotten lately are passive aggressive text responses and cold toast in the morning instead of Harry’s usual veritable buffet of breakfast.

 

He’s done letting Harry act like a five year old. It’s time to sort this shit out, even if it kills him. He stomps into the flat with grocery bags in hand, kicking off his shoes and dropping the bags onto the kitchen counter before calling out Harry’s name. Silence. He scowls, and pads down the hall, his bare feet dragging against the carpet. He creaks open their bedroom door, sticks his nose in to peek around the corner, ‘cause he’s stealthy like that.

 

He steps inside when he sees Harry lying down in bed, in a pair of tight, distinctly black joggers (Adidas ones that are most _definitely_ Louis’) on his giraffe legs, holding his phone above his face with his tongue between his teeth in concentration. He hasn’t realized Louis has walked into the room yet. Louis doesn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, so he pounces on Harry, and smirks down at the shriek he lets out. He also managed to get him to drop his phone on his face. Score.

 

“Ow,” Harry pouts, rubbing at his forehead with displeasure. It’s the first thing he’s said to Louis in ages, so he’ll take it, even if he has to physically force it out of him.

 

“Come help me put away the food, prick.” Louis leans down so he can nudge their noses together. Harry just looks up at him blankly, or well, he tries to. They’re too close together for him to look Louis in the eye, so he’s basically going cross eyed in the process. Harry doesn’t grace him with a response, just gently pushes Louis off him and heads towards the kitchen. Louis follows a bit dejectedly, but he hasn’t given up yet.

 

By the time Louis is standing in the kitchen, Harry has already put everything away at super speed with his gigantic arms. Louis wants to pout, because that seems like a bit of an unfair advantage, but. Now he doesn’t have to put away any of the groceries. On a normal day, he’d thank Harry. But Harry is still being a little shit, so he doesn’t say anything.

 

He crosses his arms and stares intently into Harry’s eyes as he leans over the marble countertop. He’s sure Harry will blink first. Louis is the _King_ of staring contests. Harry blinks, and continues to stare stonily at him with a frown on his face. Fine. Louis will try a different approach. He lets his arms hang down by his sides, relaxes his shoulders, and softens his face into a kinder expression. Probably the exasperated fond one he usually directs at Harry.

 

“Hazza, listen. I don’t understand why you’re so upset by this quiz thing. It’s been two weeks. I love Liam, I really do. He’s one of my best-” Louis starts, voice gentle, before Harry cuts him off abruptly.

 

“IF YOU LOVE LIAM SO MUCH THEN WHY DON’T YOU _MARRY_ HIM?” Harry’s voice booms across the space between them, more of a rumble then a shout. Harry’s lip is snarled, as if he’s ready to growl. Louis wants to laugh and cry at the same time because this is so. Fucking. Ridiculous.

 

“He’s one of my best _mates_ , Harry! Nothing else. He will never be anything else to me, I promise you. That last hair cut he got was a bit iffy. He’s too bulky for my taste, and he can’t spell for the life of him. Not to mention broody. I don’t want to marry him, I want to marry you, you bloody twat.” Louis continues where he left off, gesturing his hands around wildly. He probably looks a bit like a mad scientist, but he can’t find it in him to care.

 

“Did you just turn that entire monologue of you insulting Liam into a proposal to me?” Harry asks, his voice quiet, but a huge grin plastered to his face. Louis’ jaw goes slack.

 

“I didn’t mean to! I was telling you stuff you already knew, Jesus Christ. We’ve been engaged for quite sometime.” Louis huffs.

 

“That was the least romantic second proposal I have ever seen.” Harry laughs, taking the few strides across the tile floor until he’s standing in front of Louis, their bare toes practically touching.

 

“As if you could do any better.” Louis scoffs, tucking one of Harry’s curls behind his ear and brushing their noses together.

 

“I already did. Like, four years ago.” Harry giggles, before wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and pulling him in for their first kiss in weeks. Louis thinks he’s earned it, dreadful second proposal be damned.

>>>


End file.
